


One Cold Winter's Day

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Attics, Books, Christmas, Classics, Cleaning, Gen, Holiday, Old memories, Other - Freeform, boxs, friends - Freeform, light Season 1 spoilers, light Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Christmas, June and Neal talk about the past…and about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Cold Winter's Day

**Author's Note:**

> -Just a little something that I wrote. Merry Christmas to all, even though I’m a bit late in posting this for Christmas, though it’s not New Years yet. 
> 
> -I do not own White Collar.

It was two days after Christmas. Neal had already given (and received) presents. Usually he’d be at work, but he and the gang were snowed in. He was stuck with June, who was working on ‘cleaning out old memories’ AKA cleaning out the upstairs attic. 

“June, are you sure you don’t want help with this? I can call in Peter and Mozzie and a few other guys, and they can get here when the snow’s cleared out some.” Neal offered, as   
June was opening an old box that seemed a bit heavy, seemingly ignoring Neal’s offer of help. 

“Oooh, my childhood books! I used to read these every single day. Not all of them on one day, that would take hours, but a book or two a day…many of them are still dear friends,”   
She said, running a hand down the spine of one book in fondness.

Neal picked up one of the books. 

“Treasure Island,” Neal said with a grin on his face. He’d read this one too. “Kate loved this book,” He said, somewhat wistfully. 

“She was a fan of the classics, wasn’t she?” June asked softly, knowing that it was still a sore topic for Neal. 

“She loved all the classics. Jules Verne. HG Wells. Victor Hugo. Jane Austen. Alexander Dumas. All of them. And more. And it’s not just of books and art, but movies too. One of her childhood favorites was Cinderella, because the heroine had to work for a living to get where she got at the end,” Neal said, and June chuckled. 

“I haven’t thought about that movie in a long time,” She admitted with a wistful look on her face. “Maybe it’s time I start looking at the classics again.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” Neal said thoughtfully, as he played with the book in his hands, turning it over and over, and just generally enjoying the feel of it. 

“Are you still puzzling over that old bottle that she left you?” June asked, noticing his expression. 

Neal sighed, setting down the book Treasure Island back into the box, on top of the other ones. 

“Moz says that there’s no point, but I knew Kate. She always left clues.” Neal said insistently. June smiled. 

“Dear, if you know something as fact, then I’m sure you’ll find whatever it is your looking for. You always have before, haven’t you? Whether it be something that the FBI doesn’t want you to have, or something from a lover, you’ll find out what it is eventually.” She said, patting him on the shoulder. “All this dust and heavy lifting…I think I’ll take a break. I’m going to ask Marie to make us some tea, dear, anything specific you want?” 

Neal shook his head, and she smiled, and hugged him briefly, taking him by surprise-as hugs always tended to do. 

“Don’t worry so, Neal. Things will work out. You didn’t survive through all this just to get stumped by a bottle,” June said firmly, and Neal grinned at her. “Now, if you aren’t downstairs in five minutes, I’m going to come back up here and drag you down. Do you understand me?” She asked sternly. 

Laughing, Neal said he did, even as he turned back to the box of books. 

Hesitantly, he slowly picked up the book of Treasure Island, turning it over in his hands, and seemed to ponder Junes words, even as he moved towards the stairs, after gently placing the book back in the box. 

He’d find it.

Whatever clue that Kate had left him, he was positive that he would find it. 

And until then…

He’d spend a lovely cold winter’s day with June enjoying tea and old memories.

~*~

End


End file.
